ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 244 (16th June 1987)
Plot Arthur keeps a positive mindset as he heads off to work at The Dagmar once again. Pauline asks what he will do when he finishes working at The Dagmar and he reassures her they should not worry as life is too short. Lou has a dream about her will so decides she must write one. Den learns he is being charged rental costs for the television screens despite returning them; Magda suggests he enters The Vic for the London in Bloom competition, while Angie suggests to James that he enters The Dagmar. Lofty asks Den for time off work whilst he and Michelle are interviewed by Social Services over Vicki's adoption. Angie asks Tom if he will decorate the exterior of The Dagmar for her and James so they can win the London in Bloom competition, but Tom tells Angie he is faithful to The Vic. Pete is annoyed after struggling to sell his van; Kathy suggests he asks Naima to buy it off of him. James asks Arthur to decorate the exterior of The Dagmar for him and he accepts. Barry's brother, Graham Clark, arrives on the Square, but he does not tell him that he is gay. Lofty receives a call from his aunt Irene's hospice, telling him to visit Irene. Angie tries asking Pauline once again if she will clean at The Dagmar but she continues to say no. Lofty visits Irene but she is very ill. Tom buys Dot Mars bars and then tells Den that he will decorate the exterior of The Vic for the competition. Irene loses consciousness so Lofty is sent out of the hospice. Ali notices Den returning in a black cab from a secret meeting and asks him where he was, though Den refuses to tell him. Pat flirts with Ali and asks if he wants company; Ali says he will think about it and leaves. James has no luck persuading Pauline to clean The Dagmar so he and Angie agree to clean it themselves. Tom learns Arthur is decorating The Dagmar for the competition; the pair declare war against each other over who will win. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Tom - Donald Tandy *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Barry - Gary Hailes *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz (Credited as "Magda") *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lou - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary - Linda Davidson *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Colin - Michael Cashman (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Graham - Gary Webster *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Unknown hospice - Irene's room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Lofty had a call from the hospice to go and see Auntie Irene.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes